What's In Project Q v1.7
Project Q v1.7 Release Date: December 2013 'q_!armoury' ADDITIONS UPDATES 'q_!fightingsfx' ADDITIONS UPDATES - appearance.2da - visualeffects.2da 'q_2da' ADDITIONS UPDATES - appearance.2da - doortypes.2da - tailmodel.2da - ttd01_edge.2da 'q_creatures' ADDITIONS - Black Bear (O) - Brown Bear (O) - Kodiak Bear (O) - Polar Bear (O) - Yuan-ti Invoker (O) - Yuan-ti Necromancer (O) - Yuan-ti Priest (O) - 7 Troglodyte Variants - Mountain Giant (O) - Red Dragon (O) - Blue Dragon (O) - Black Gragon (O) - Green Dragon (O) - White Dragon (O) - Fomorian Giant - Stirge - Mount System UPDATES 'q_items' ADDITIONS UPDATES - Reworked potion baseitem models so that potions now align properly in the Z axis when placed on the ground or on top of a placeable. - Replaced loot bag model (it_bag.mdl) with a higher poly version, re-textured using default placeable fabric texture (plc_RugMtlBlk.tga). 'q_placeables' ADDITIONS UPDATES - Reworked Hayrick (paf_z35.mdl) - Reworked Arcana: Ink and Quill (bhp_arcn3a.mdl) and Arcana: Ink and Quill S (bhp_arcn3a.mdl) 'q_portraits' ADDITIONS - po_ptr_c01_*.tga UPDATES 'q_race' ADDITIONS UPDATES - Fixed female shin (Toolset ID #042) so that it aligns properly with feet (pf*_shin*204.mdl) - Fixed female foot (Toolset ID #034) so that it aligns properly with shins (pf*_foot*204.mdl) - Teseltated human female heads 001-003, 005 - Teseltated human male heads 001-005 - Added human head plt fixes (pfh0_head028, pfh0_head029, pfh0_head152) - Expanded the Social phenotype to all races and both genders. 'q_robe' ADDITIONS UPDATES 'q_tilesets' ADDITIONS - TNO Tileset (Castle Exterior, Rural) Added missing Q foliage to the Dirt Road to Forest w/ door tile (tno11_h15_01) Added missing minimaps for Platform and Gallows tiles - TTD Tileset (Desert) Added oasis and stream terrain UPDATES - TNO Tileset (Castle Exterior, Rural) Updated tno01palstd.itp (Removed Thatch_Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt and Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt groups - will not render) Updated tno01.set Moved Thatch_Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt and Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt group tiles to TILE#s 1269-1276 Moved TILE# 1855 to TILE# 1277 Deleted TILE# 1855 - redundant entry Added reference to doortypes.2da for the Chapel door (affects all 3 chapel groups) Changed the door reference on TILE 551 from door #181 to door #381 (fixes the issue where chapel doors cannot be edited in the toolset). Fixed minimap reference for the Chapel Bell Tower tile (tno11_m29_01) Fixed a texture mapping issue for the Bioware Well tile (tno01_v00_02) Fixed a walkmesh issue in Palisade Gate - Road tile (qno01_e01_03.mdl) - wrong walkmesh material defined Fixed a walkmesh issue in Palisade Gate - Road, Dirt tile (qno01_e01_04.mdl) - wrong walkmesh material defined 'q_sounds' ADDITIONS Updates 'q_vfxgui' ADDITIONS UPDATES - Implemented the Amethyst Dragon's parrot vfx model fix (parrot vfx will now disappear when the parrot is unsummoned). 'Base Modules' UPDATES - Implemented a module switch that allows Builders to turn OFF the multi-weapon requirement for the Demonblade fighting style.(Default value is enabled) - Added a module switch allowing Builders to limit unarmed fighting styles to Monk characters only. (Default value is disabled) NOTE: Ammendments affect four scripts - q_inc_acp.nss, q_inc_switches.nss, q2_mod_def_load.nss, and q3_mod_def_load.nss. 'ERF' ADDITIONS - Added a new ERF file (q_v17_tailor.erf) which includes an optional system for allowing players to customize characters using the PC parts added in Project Q (includes one placeable object, one dialog file, and 73 scripts) UPDATES - Updated the button blueprints to use the default xp2 placeable OnUsed script (x2_plc_used_act.nss) (The Project Q script q_plc_actdeact.nss can safely be removed) Category:Documentation